Ce que tu as fait, et ce que je sais
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Comment convaincre quelqu'un de revenir quand le monde entier lui a tourné le dos ? Montrez lui que vous avez toujours confiance. TRADUCTION de la fic de snarkyroxy. spoilers pour HBP!


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont de JK Rowling. L'histoire est de snarkyroxy. Il ne me reste que l'arrangement des mots en français…

Histoire originale disponible sur OWL et ashwinder, sous le titre 'What i know you've done'.

Traduction benebu, novembre 2005.

**Ce que tu as fait, et ce que je sais.**

La nuit était glaciale quand Hermione Transplana dans la rue mal éclairée, prenant un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle était arrivée en un seul morceau. Le Transplanage était toujours une nouveauté pour elle, et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle n'avait eu pour la guider que les indications imprécises que lui avait communiquées un portrait, même si ce portrait était celui du plus grand sorciers des temps modernes, Albus Dumbledore.

Rassemblant ses affaires et serrant sur elle la Cape d'Invisibilité de son meilleur ami, elle avança avec précaution dans la rue pavée étroite, éclairée seulement par quelques lampadaires sales et l'éclat inconstant de la lune.

Son cœur battait la chamade en pensant à ce qui l'attendait quand elle arriverait à destination. Est-ce que les mots prononcés par le Directeur décédé, par l'intermédiaire du portrait apparu dans son bureau peu après sa mort, pouvaient être vrais ?

Le portrait était resté endormi jusqu'à ce que, après les funérailles de Dumbledore, Minerva le trouve éveillé en revenant dans le bureau circulaire, prêt à communiquer un message urgent à quiconque voudrait bien l'écouter.

Les yeux rougis et perdue dans ses pensées, la Directrice était venue à la tour de Gryffondor et avait prié Harry, Ron et Hermione de la suivre jusqu'à la gargouille. L'ancien Directeur avait tout d'abord demandé à discuter en privé avec Harry ; même le Professeur McGonagall avait attendu nerveusement hors de la pièce. Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, puis un cri de rage et de rejet s'était élevé, venant de l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes encore, le jeune homme bouleversé était sorti en trombe, jurant que le portrait était ensorcelé, maudit, trompé par un sortilège de confusion, et affligé d'autres maux encore.

McGonagall retourna un instant dans le bureau, priant Hermione d'attendre où elle était, pendant que Ron se mettait à la recherche de Harry pour le calmer. Surprise, Hermione s'assit sur le banc de pierre froide du couloir pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine l'appelle du haut de l'escalier pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans le bureau familier.

Elle voulait croire ce que le portrait du Directeur lui avait dit, elle voulait vraiment le croire. McGonagall était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu pendant que l'ancien Directeur et son élève discutaient. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de renifler et d'essuyer ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes en entendant pour la seconde fois de la soirée l'histoire du Directeur.

« Je ne vous confierais pas cette mission si je pensais que vous courriez un danger. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire, Miss Granger, » avait conclu le vieil homme. « Vous comprenez ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… » balbutia t'elle. Elle avait l'impression que de simplement envisager de faire ce que lui demandait le Directeur était déjà trahir Harry. Pourtant, elle voulait croire que c'était la vérité, et si c'était le cas, et qu'elle refusait tout de même, alors c'était les trahir tous. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas le professeur McGonagall ? Elle comprend, non ? Elle vous croit. »

« Et vous ne me croyez pas ? » demanda le vieil homme de son mur.

Elle hésita.

« Je veux vous croire, » murmura t'elle enfin. « Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il ait pu… »

« C'est pour cette raison que ce doit être vous, mon enfant, » dit McGonagall, en s'approchant d'elle pour placer une main froide et osseuse sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Je ne voulais pas y croire moi-même, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Albus fasse son apparition, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de croire Mr Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de la confiance que j'ai en Harry, » s'expliqua t'elle. « Il était présent… C'est seulement… Il n'a peut-être vu que ce qu'il voulait voir… Et puis, vous étiez présent aussi, et… » Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant quoi dire.

« J'y étais, en effet, Miss Granger, » confirma le portrait, avec l'ombre d'une étincelle dans le regard, même s'il demeurait triste et inquiet. « Il faut que ce soit fait rapidement… Ce soir si vous le pouvez. Nous devons résoudre ce problème, sinon il croira que le plan a échoué. »

« Potter est trop en colère pour écouter en ce moment, » ajouta McGonagall. « Et après le récit qu'il a fait aux autres des événements d'il y a quatre jours, personne ne voudra entendre dire que les faits aient pu se dérouler autrement. Même si Albus leur donne sa version, il ne la croiront pas. Après tout, il est possible d'ensorceler un portrait, et quoi que raconte Potter, ils le croiront. »

« Vous devez le ramener avec vous, Miss Granger, » déclara le portrait avec gravité.

Elle leva les yeux, alarmée.

« Le ramener ? Vous avez perdu la raison, monsieur ? Tout le monde magique veut sa peau ! Il ne franchira jamais le portail vivant… »

Elle interrompit sa tirade quand McGonagall lui tendit une petite bourse de cuir.

« Un Portoloin, » expliqua la Directrice. « Il vous ramènera directement dans ce bureau. Je ne sortirai pas, je ne laisserai entrer personne, avant votre retour. »

Hermione examinait la bourse de cuir, revoyant mentalement les détails de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, cherchant une raison pour laquelle le plan pourrait échouer, un moyen d'être débarrassée de la mission à laquelle elle se sentait déjà engagée.

« Même si je le convainc de revenir, » dit elle tranquillement, « quelles seront ses chances de s'expliquer ? Harry le tuera à vue. »

« Non. Dans ce bureau, il n'en fera rien, » affirma McGonagall avec fermeté, le visage fermé. « Je jure sur ma vie que Mr Potter écoutera et, Albus, » continua t'elle en se tournant vers le portrait, « cette fois, vous lui direz tout. »

« Je lui dirai tout, » confirma tristement le Directeur. « Garder Harry dans le noir a été ma plus grave erreur et, hélas, je n'ai pas pu la rectifier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si seulement il avait pu trouver Severus avant que le Jeune Malefoy ne nous trouve… »

_Alors les choses auraient été bien différentes_, se dit Hermione en conclusion de la phrase que le Directeur avait laissée en suspens.

Il restait une chance de changer les choses, pourtant. _Elle_ avait une chance de changer les choses. N'hésitant qu'un moment de plus, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et dit , « Je vais le faire. »

Le Directeur lui fit un sourire à la fois triste et emprunt d'espoir.

« Merci, Miss Granger, » murmura t'il. « Vous avez le pouvoir de tout sauver. »

Dumbledore lui avait ensuite indiqué l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent, tremblant dans la brume qui montait de la rivière à laquelle elle tournait le dos.

Après de nombreux tours et détours dans les rues pavées, elle arriva dans un impasse, et elle vit la cheminée d'un vieux moulin désaffecté qui obstruait la vue, comme le Directeur le lui avait décrit.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, comptant sur l'assurance du Directeur qu'il n'y aurait pas de barrière magique dans cet endroit, et elle s'approcha de la dernière bâtisse délabrée de l'impasse des Tisseurs.

Avec toute sa concentration, elle pointa sa baguette vers ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler une maison, et lança le sortilège de détection que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait appris quelques minutes plus tôt, « au cas où il ne serait pas seul, » avait-elle dit.

Le sortilège ne révéla la présence que d'une seule personne dans la maison, et Hermione espéra avec ferveur qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne.

Une lumière faiblarde passait sous la porte quand elle approcha avec prudence, les sens en alerte, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. Même le moindre frémissement des feuilles dans le parterre monté en graines de ce qui avait dû être des fleurs lui était suspect.

Vérifiant que la Cape d'Invisibilité était toujours bien en place, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit à peine, retenant son souffle. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle continua à pousser la porte, encore, et plus loin encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se glisser dans l'entrebâillement.

Refermant la porte en silence après elle, elle se crut seule dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une quinte de toux. Balayant l'endroit du regard, elle discerna la silhouette d'un homme assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils fatigués qui meublaient la pièce, dos à la porte.

La lumière de l'unique lanterne suspendue au plafond était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les traits de l'homme et, se méfiant d'un piège, Hermione leva sa baguette et lança un « Expelliarmus » silencieux.

La baguette s'éleva du sol, de quelque part à côté du fauteuil, et vint se loger dans la main d'Hermione. En la voyant, on ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

Alors qu'elle regardait la longue baguette sombre, tiraillée entre le soulagement et la peur, une voix grave s'éleva : « Finissez-en, maintenant.»

Elle mit la baguette qu'elle venait de récupérer en sécurité dans sa poche arrière et, gardant une prise ferme sur sa propre baguette, elle alla se placer face à lui, en veillant cependant à rester hors d'atteinte. Seulement à ce moment là, elle baissa son capuchon et écarta la Cape d'Invisibilité de ses épaules.

Il ne laissa voir aucun signe qu'il était conscient de sa présence, regardant droit devant lui, sans le voir, le mur qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux, cernés d'ombre noire, étaient vides et injectés de sang, et elle jeta un regard à la table toute proche et au sol près du fauteuil, cherchant des yeux une bouteille d'alcool, mais elle n'en vit pas. Ses vêtements semblaient bizarres, trop… froissés.

« Je savais qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un, » dit-il. Sa voix était rauque, mais intelligible, et elle écarta l'idée qu'il ait pu boire alors qu'il continuait, « Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait vous. »

« J'ai choisi de venir ici, » dit-elle tranquillement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à l'homme qui lui faisait face, si différent du sorcier terrifiant qu'elle s'était préparée à affronter. « On m'a dit où vous trouver, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. »

« Pourquoi, alors ? » rétorqua t'il, ce qui provoqua une quinte de toux, et une grimace de douleur comme si cet effort lui avait fait mal. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Potter ne vous a pas dit ce que j'ai fait ? Il ne vous a pas envoyé pour que vous le vengiez de moi ? »

« Harry m'a dit ce qu'il avait vu, » dit-elle calmement, « et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'il savait. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, les yeux noirs se tournèrent dans sa direction, plissés par l'incrédulité.

« Vous mentez, » dit-il avec rage.

Elle secoua la tête en silence.

Cette simple action sembla déclencher quelque chose chez son ancien professeur, parce qu'il se leva brusquement et attrapa le bras qui tenait sa baguette dans une poigne d'acier avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait un air animal et terrifiant à cet instant, et Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur finalement, dupée par l'écho ensorcelé d'un mort.

« Ne me mentez pas ! » hurla t'il. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau, mais son corps, pourtant tout aussi proche, ne semblait pas dégager de chaleur. « Il ne vous a rien dit ! Rien ! Il est mort ! Albus Dumbledore est _mort_ ! »

Elle le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, terrifiée. Elle le dévisageait, et elle crut voir passer une émotion fugitive sur son visage, quelque chose de si inhabituel dans ses traits sévères qu'elle n'aurait su identifier sa signification.

Il la lâcha, la repoussa presque alors qu'il faisait deux pas en arrière pour quasiment se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Il est mort, » répéta t'il d'une voix hagarde.

C'était comme si le fait d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute les avait rendus plus vrais, lui avait rappelé les événement terribles de l'année passée, et la terrible conclusion qu'ils avaient trouvée quatre jours auparavant, conclusion qu'Hermione commençait seulement à comprendre.

« Un portrait, » expliqua t'elle tranquillement, la terreur laissant place chez elle à une terrible sensation de désespoir. « Il est apparu dans le bureau juste après… » elle s'interrompit pour prendre une inspiration haletante, « …après sa mort, mais il n'a pas parlé jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que ses funérailles soient terminées. »

De nouveau, il demeurait silencieux, mais Hermione crut percevoir qu'il tremblait. C'était étrange, cet air de fragilité qu'il dégageait quand il ne la dominait pas de toute sa taille. Elle se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté : combien l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard avait supplié qu'on l'empêche d'accomplir l'inévitable, combien il avait supplié qu'on lui accorde de mourir plutôt que de devoir prendre la vie de son mentor.

Personne ne l'avait libéré, cependant. Il avait été forcé de faire quelque chose de si terrible, de si répréhensible, de si totalement abject… était-ce vraiment étonnant de le retrouver dans un tel état ?

« Que vous a t'il dit ? » Il fut de nouveau saisi par une violente quinte de toux, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait avec précaution sur le bord du canapé, en face de lui.

« Il m'a tout dit, » souffla t'elle.

« Tout ? » répéta t'il en écho.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et continua, « Pourquoi vous avez choisi de… _le_ rejoindre, pourquoi vous avez quitté ses rangs, votre amitié avec Lily… » Rogue émit un son étranglé et se pencha en avant, la tête dans les mains, « … Le vœu que vous avez fait de protéger Drago et ce qu'il était chargé de faire, et son plan, le plan de Dumbledore, pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir avant que Drago n'ait une chance d'agir. »

Pendant un long moment, le silence régna dans la pièce. Hermione le regarda serrer les poings, les serrer et les serrer encore en tirant sur ses cheveux à les arracher.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte du tremblement qui agitait ses épaules et, contre toute raison, elle se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de lui.

« Non. »

Ce seul mot, étouffés par le rideau de cheveux, l'arrêta. « Non quoi ? »

« Non, ne vous approchez pas plus près. »

Elle hésita seulement un instant avant de justement s'approcher, contournant la table basse pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » demanda t'il. Ses mots étaient étouffés, car ses mains avaient lâché ses cheveux pour revenir sur son visage.

« Nous voulons que vous reveniez. »

La phrase resta suspendue en l'air, et finalement il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges qu'auparavant, et maintenant Hermione en comprenait la raison.

« Que je revienne ? » Répéta t'il, et elle crut voir une pointe de frayeur dans son regard.

« à Poudlard, » confirma t'elle.

Il la surprit en ricanant.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? » demanda t'il, une trace de son venin habituel refaisant surface. « Vous pensez que je vous laisserais me convaincre de revenir aux portes de Poudlard, où on laissera les Aurors me tuer à vue ? »

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de sa poche la bourse de cuir, pour la poser sur la table où Rogue la regarda un moment avant de comprendre son usage.

« Il nous conduira immédiatement au bureau du Directeur… » elle balbutia, remarquant son erreur, « de la Directrice. Le Professeur McGonagall a donné sa parole qu'elle serait seule présente. »

« Vous mentez, » dit-il à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le ton de sa voix était un peu moins assuré.

« Non, » répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. « Vous savez que je ne mens pas. »

Elle attendit que se produise la sensation de fourmillement sur son front, que Harry lui avait décrite dans les années précédentes comme le signe que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans son esprit. Elle ne ressentit rien, et le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Je ne peux pas le faire sans ma baguette, » expliqua t'il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Une manœuvre pour récupérer sa baguette et, de cette façon, pour pouvoir la blesser, ou pouvoir Transplaner avant qu'elle ne puisse le convaincre de revenir avec elle par le Portoloin…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de la savoir. _Dumbledore lui fait confiance_, cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle tendait la main dans le dos pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière, pour la lui tendre, la poignée la première.

Il regarda la baguette, puis de nouveau Hermione.

« Reprenez ça, » marmonna t'il, en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en fermant les yeux.

« Mais, je… » commença t'elle à dire, avant de comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prise. Son geste, le simple fait qu'elle ait accepté de la lui rendre, avait été en soi une preuve de confiance, une preuve qui faisait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de fouiller son esprit pour savoir qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Qui, à part quelqu'un qui connaissait toute l'histoire existant entre lui et Dumbledore, lui accorderait une telle confiance ?

Elle connaissait l'histoire, et elle lui accordait sa confiance.

Hermione remit la baguette dans sa poche, et elle en profita pour ranger la sienne. Puis elle attendit, décidant de laisser Rogue prendre l'initiative de la suite. Il savait qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance. La balle était dans son camp, maintenant. La décision de revenir à Poudlard lui revenait, et à lui seul. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et baissa les yeux sur elles.

C'est bizarre, se dit-elle, en fixant la marque rouge dans la paume de sa main droite. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être coupée. Elle frotta, et la marque s'effaça. Il n'y avait pas de blessure sur sa main.

Elle sortit de nouveau de sa poche la baguette de Rogue, et leva la poignée au niveau de ses yeux pour l'examiner malgré le faible éclairage. Il y avait une tache sur la poignée, presque sèche. C'était du sang, sans doute possible.

Son regard se porta alors sur la main droite de Rogue, posée sans recherche sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle ne voyait pas trace de blessure, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle ne voyait pas grand'chose. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un sortilège pour donner plus de lumière à la lanterne pendue au plafond. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que ses vêtements lui aient paru froissés. Sa redingote ouverte était déchirée, des lambeaux de tissu pendaient. La chemise qu'il portait dessous, noire comme le manteau, révélait sa peau ensanglantée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura t'elle, regardant avec horreur le tableau qui lui faisait face.

Il ouvrit les yeux et suivit son regard, un peu comme s'il avait oublié ses blessures, aussi douloureuses soient elles.

« Hippogriffe »

Ce seul mot, il le prononça dans un souffle, et Hermione se souvint que Harry lui avait dit que Buck s'était dressé contre leur ancien professeur. Les attaques d'Hippogriffe, elle le savait bien, étaient rapides, brutales, et souvent mortelles.

« C'était il y a quatre jours, » lui dit-elle avec incrédulité, alors qu'une pensée terrible lui traversait l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il était revenu ici, dans la maison de son enfance, directement après avoir fui Poudlard, cette terrible nuit ? Est-ce qu'il était resté assis là, seul, abattu par le choc et la douleur, pendant ces quatre jours ?

« Vraiment ? » demanda t'il d'un ton monocorde qui renforça ses craintes. Son regard était de nouveau éteint, ses cernes accentués par la vive lumière.

Ça lui fit peur.

De toutes les fois où elle avait croisé le regard de Severus Rogue, depuis six ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours vu un feu brûlant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Souvent, il y avait une étincelle de colère, de haine ou de moquerie. Elle y avait vu une fois la peur. La passion ou l'admiration, jamais, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit capable de ces émotions si les circonstances se présentaient.

Maintenant, pourtant, ce regard n'exprimait rien. Ses yeux étaient des trous noirs, vides, éteints et fatigués. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était inquiète, et apparemment sans conscience du danger qu'il encourait.

Hermione tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, et la trouva moite, même dans la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il ne la repoussa pas, ne réagit pas, ce qui la troubla plus encore, peut-être, que la pâleur maladive de sa peau.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, » implora t'elle doucement.

« M'aider ? » croassa t'il. Il toussa de nouveau, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. « Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je veux oublier ! Je veux que ça n'ait pas eu lieu, je veux changer mes actions, je veux… » Sa voix se brisa et il murmura, « je veux seulement mourir. »

« Ne dites pas ça, » répondit-elle en murmurant elle aussi, serrant plus fort la main de Rogue dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi ? Ce sera moins vrai si je ne le dis pas à voix haute ? »

Elle le regarda, ne sachant que faire. En venant là ce soir, elle s'attendait à tout de sa part : qu'il soit en colère, outragé, méfiant, violent, ou même qu'il garde un silence stoïque. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à trouver la réplique brisée d'un homme qu'elle avait toujours cru inébranlable.

Il rit soudain, d'un rire sec, maniaque, qui sembla le surprendre autant qu'elle.

« Quelle ironie que le terrible ancien Maître de Potions de Poudlard n'ait pas sous la main la moindre concoction pour mettre fin à sa pathétique existence. »

« Arrêtez ! » s'écria t'elle, en lâchant sa main pour l'attraper par les épaules, pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. « Arrêtez ! »

Il gémit quand ses doigts appuyèrent sur ses blessures toujours ouvertes, et elle retira immédiatement sa main, se maudissant pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura t'elle. « Je suis désolée… S'il vous plait, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour ces blessures. »

« Faites ce que vous voulez, » dit-il en se laissant glisser dans sa chaise. « Ca ne fera aucune différence, en fin de compte. »

Sans s'occuper de ce qu'il disait, elle prit une inspiration et se pencha vers lui, pour écarter les lambeaux déchirés de son manteau. Rogue semblait de nouveau être retombé dans la stupeur, et elle était inquiète parce qu'elle voyait du sang couler de ses blessures, brillant un peu dans la pièce mal éclairée.

Elle repoussa le manteau pour découvrir son épaule, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu de la façon dont il était affaissé dans son fauteuil.

La chemise était elle aussi en mauvais état. Juste sous sa clavicule, un grand trou laissait voir une blessure qui saignait toujours, même plusieurs jours après qu'elle ait été infligée.

« Vous auriez dû faire soigner ça plus tôt, » murmura t'elle.

« Par qui ? » demanda t'il d'un ton morne. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a loué pour mon… succès… et m'a renvoyé chez moi. Qui étais-je pour décider de ne pas me laisser saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, » dit-elle avec conviction, en tendant la main vers les boutons de sa chemise qui curieusement étaient demeurés intacts.

Il la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à écarter la chemise. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et écart sa main. Le sang des blessures les moins profondes avait séché, collant le vêtement à sa peau. En tirant dessus, elle allait déclencher de nouveaux saignements.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa t'elle. « Je ne connais pas de sortilèges contre la douleur. »

« Les potions sont plus efficaces, » marmonna t'il, « mais comme je n'en ai pas ici, je crois que je préférerais faire ça moi-même. »

Elle le regarda se redresser un peu dans son siège, et attraper les bords de sa chemise. Serrant un peu les dents, il les écarta, sans pouvoir retenir une plainte quand ses blessures s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Hermione jura en silence. Elle n'était pas Médicomage, et elle n'était pas préparée à ça.

« Où est la cuisine, ou la salle de bains ? » demanda t'elle rapidement. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement. »

« Un sortilège, » dit-il d'une voix rauque en se laissant tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, sa douleur visible dans son expression. « _Vulnus Sanare._ »

« Je ne connais pas le mouvement de la baguette, » dit-elle, incapable de quitter des yeux le sang qui suintait doucement de ses blessures. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient très profondes, et elle tressaillit, se remémorant les griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs des hippogriffes.

« Contentez-vous de pointer, » dit-il faiblement.

Elle hésita un instant, puis, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'une des plus petites coupures, sur son épaule.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle énonça « _Vulnus Sanare_. »

Un éclair de lumière blanche s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, et sembla se fondre dans la blessure. La coupure se referma, mais fit place à une petite cicatrice. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était toujours mieux qu'avant.

Mise en confiance, elle commença à soigner les blessures plus profondes, celles qui saignaient encore. Aucune ne guérit complètement, de toute évidence à cause de son manque d'expérience à la fois du sortilège et du mouvement de baguette, mais ce serait suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, et qu'il soit confié aux soins d'une véritable Médicomage… S'il acceptait de revenir.

Mettant de côté cette pensée, elle jeta un sortilège plus familier, un sortilège pour le nettoyer, et faire disparaître le sang séché de sa poitrine. La peau qu'elle révéla était pâle… trop pâle, et ce n'était pas étonnant, réalisa t'elle, s'il avait passé quatre jours avec des blessures ouvertes… La chemise qu'il avait retirée était imprégnée de sang. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas _réellement_ saigné jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage.

Il se tenait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, ses lèvres fines étaient presque transparentes tant elles étaient pâles. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer dans le silence de la pièce, mais sa respiration était gênée, forcée.

« Monsieur ? » demanda t'elle avec inquiétude. « Pro- Monsieur ? »

Ca semblait étrange de l'appeler 'Monsieur' en de telles circonstances. Mais ce serait bizarre aussi de l'appeler 'Rogue', et il n'avait techniquement plus droit au titre de 'Professeur'. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait réagir en l'appelant…

« Severus ? » demanda t'elle avec hésitation. « Tu es toujours avec moi ? »

Il y eut une pause, et une série de respirations courtes, puis, « Je ne voulais pas ça, » dit-il d'une voix hantée, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

Il semblait toujours sous le choc. Ce n'était pas surprenant avec le traumatisme qu'il avait subi, tant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Elle devait le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard, et au plus vite.

« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi s'il me l'avait demandé… » continua t'il sur le même ton désespéré, « mais ça… »

« Mais vous l'avez fait, » insista t'elle, essayant de la faire continuer à parler, « même si vous aviez du mal à vous imaginer le faire. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvé face à ce choix, vous avez fait la chose la plus brave, la plus courageuse qui soit, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. »

« Courageux, » ricana t'il doucement, le visage déformé par le dégoût. « Potter m'a traité de lâche. »

Elle lui prit de nouveau la main, pour la serrer entre les siennes, cherchant désespérément à l'atteindre.

« Il ne comprend pas, » dit-elle, « et c'est pour ça que vous devez revenir. Il a besoin de connaître la vérité ; ils en ont tous besoin… Et ils ne doivent pas seulement l'entendre de la part du portrait de Dumbledore. Vous devez être présent vous aussi. »

« Vous pensez que ça va améliorer la situation, que je revienne donner des explications à des gens qui n'ont pas envie de les entendre ? » répliqua t'il, en baissant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Vous pensez que ça va _justifier_ ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce que vous avez fait ? » contra Hermione. « Mais vous n'aviez pas le choix. »

« C'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses ? » demanda t'il. « Il y a _toujours_ un choix. Je pouvais choisir de mourir. Au lieu de cela, j'ai tué mon mentor, mon _ami_, la seule personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais craint, la seule personne qui ait jamais voulu me donner une seconde chance dans la vie… » Ses yeux étaient curieusement brillants soudain, et il tourna la tête, portant son regard sur le mur rempli de livres qui lui faisait face.

« Ecoutez, laissez moi vous dire ce que vous avez fait, » dit elle avec douceur. « Vous avez fait un sacrifice si terrible qu'aucun de nous ne peut même _se le représenter_. Vous avez fait ce qu'on vous a demandé – la chose la plus terrible qu'on puisse imaginer – pour sauver Drago d'un destin horrible, pour fortifier votre position d'espion, et pour nous donner une chance de _gagner cette guerre_. »

Il jeta un regard dans sa direction et elle continua. « S'ils savaient tous, s'ils comprenaient la totalité de l'histoire, ils approuveraient ce que vous avez dû faire, eux aussi. »

Il croisa de nouveau son regard, et cette fois ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle lui rendit ce regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre la sincérité et la compassion qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que de retourner à Poudlard serait difficile pour lui, et que de savoir à quel point il y était haï rendait la chose plus difficile encore. Puis il y avait la perspective d'être de nouveau confronté à Dumbledore, qui, même en tant que portrait, ne servirait qu'à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, et à faire ressortir les insécurités qu'il lui avait fait partager ce soir.

« Vous croyez sincèrement ce que le portrait du Directeur vous a raconté ? » demanda t'il enfin, une lueur inhabituelle d'incertitude dans le regard.

« Je le crois, » répondit-elle avec assurance. « Pourquoi est-ce que je serais là sinon ? »

Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement, mais ça pouvait être à cause de la douleur.

« Ce n'est que maintenant que je pense à me demander pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qu'il a envoyé. Pourquoi vous ? »

« Il a essayé de parler à Harry, » répondit-elle avec honnêteté, « mais il n'était pas prêt à écouter. Il a accusé le portrait d'être ensorcelé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Moi, j'ai eu moins de réticence à écouter. »

« C'est possible, vous savez, que quelqu'un ait ensorcelé le portrait, » avança t'il, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Le fait que je pouvais me jeter dans la gueule du loup m'a traversé l'esprit, » admit-elle. « Mais au moment où je suis entrée dans la maison, j'ai su qu'il disait la vérité. »

Cette affirmation lui valut un regard interrogateur, et elle s'expliqua. « Vous n'auriez jamais baissé la garde si vous n'aviez pas réellement voulu mourir… Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir, j'aurais pu entrer ici et vous tuer. »

Il garda la silence, et elle se dit que peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Ils comprendront, » affirma t'elle. « il leur faudra peut-être du temps, mails ils comprendront…Moi, j'ai compris. »

« C'est un début, je suppose, » répliqua t'il, en lui adressant l'ombre d'un sourire triste.

« Vous allez revenir, alors ? » demanda t'elle avec espoir.

Il regarda la bourse de cuir qui était toujours sur la table basse et fit du regard le tour de la pièce avant de fixer de nouveau les yeux sur elle.

« Oui. »

Elle lui fit alors un sourire, un sourire sincère, et même s'il ne le lui rendit pas, une étincelle était revenue dans son regard. Une lueur d'espoir.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

Il regarda cette main un moment avec incrédulité, puis il se reprit et l'attrapa, la laissant l'aider à se lever du fauteuil bas.

Elle sortit de nouveau la baguette de Rogue de sa poche, et la lui tendit. Il la prit cette fois-ci, et essuya le sang séché de la poignée sur un coin de sa chemise qui pendait.

Il regarda ce qui restait de ses vêtements autrefois impeccables et fit une grimace. Il marmonna ensuite un sortilège compliqué qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

De toute évidence, c'était un sortilège qui valait le coup d'être connu. S'il ne rendit pas leur état initial au manteau et à la chemise, tout au moins il les répara suffisamment pour qu'on puisse les boutonner.

Il lui tendit ensuite sa baguette, et elle le regarda, confuse. Il la lui mit dans la main, la forçant à la prendre.

« Au cas où, » murmura t'il, en prenant la bourse de cuir.

Elle tendit la main pour la toucher aussi, mais il la tint en retrait un instant.

« Merci, Hermione, » dit-il avec gravité. « Je… Vous avez… » Il soupira. « Simplement, merci. »

« Et merci _à vous_, » répondit-elle avec sincérité. « Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Il lui tendit le Portoloin, et après avoir placé une main dessus, elle le toucha de sa baguette en disant « _Portus._»

Ensemble, ils retournèrent à Poudlard.

FIN


End file.
